Le simple, le compliqué et le juste
by Huddypowa
Summary: Cal découvre que Gillian voit quelqu'un en secret. Piqué par la jalousie, il va essayer de remédier à cette situation et peut-être avouer ses sentiments à son associée. Romance/Callian/NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** Le simple, le compliqué et le juste

**Résumé :** Cal découvre que Gillian voit quelqu'un en secret. Piqué par la jalousie, il va essayer de remédier à cette situation et peut-être avouer ses sentiments à son associée.

**Genre :** Romance Cal/Gillian, NC-17 (interdit au moins de 18 ans, scènes à caractères sexuels)

**Disclaimers **: Not mine, no money, just fun…

Ceci est ma première fanfic sur "Lie to Me" (eh oui je fais une infidélité au Huddy mais comment résister au Callian ?). Le premier chapitre est classé K mais pour la suite il faudra me suivre dans la catégorie M (interdit au moins de 18ans). Cette fic devrait compter 3-4 chapitres (il ne me reste plus que la fin à écrire). Donc sans plus attendre… HAVE FUN !

* * *

**Le simple, le compliqué et le juste**

**Chapitre I**

Une nouvelle journée commençait au Lightman Group et Cal, comme à son habitude, était surchargé de travail. Il s'avançait en direction de la réception afin de remettre un dossier à Heidi lorsqu'il surprit une discussion entre sa secrétaire et un mystérieux inconnu.

_ Bonjour ! Je cherche le docteur Gillian Foster, sauriez-vous où je pourrais la trouver ?

Cal, piqué par la curiosité, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à la place de sa secrétaire :

_ Qui la demande ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

_ John Tays, je suis un ami de Gillian.

John lui tendit la main. Cal s'empressa de la serrer. Sa paume était moite et son pouls battait vite, trop vite. Cet homme mentait.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais prévenir le docteur Foster de votre présence. Elle sera là dans quelques minutes.

_ Merci, Monsieur… ?

_ Lightman. Cal Lightman.

_ Lightman ? Comme…

_ Comme le directeur de ce bâtiment, oui.

John paru surpris mais repris vite contenance.

_ Enchanté docteur Lightman. Gillian m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

_ En bien j'espère ?

_ Oui en bien, évidemment. Je peux même dire qu'elle vous a couvert d'éloges.

Cal acquiesça rapidement afin de cacher sa joie et ajouta :

_ Gillian et moi sommes de très proches amis. Je l'apprécie énormément.

Il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir un flash de jalousie traverser le visage de John. Il était clair que Gillian était plus qu'une simple amie pour lui. Mais John était-il lui aussi plus qu'un simple ami pour sa collègue ? Cal chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Il creuserait cette piste plus tard.

_ Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance John.

_ Le plaisir est partagé docteur Lightman.

_ Je m'en vais prévenir Gillian.

Sur ce Cal quitta ce mystérieux prétendant et s'en alla à la recherche de son associée.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bureau de Gillian, Cal la trouva concentrée face à son ordinateur. Il prit place sur le canapé et l'observa en silence. Gillian sentit son regard, elle savait qu'il était entrain de l'analyser et cela lui déplaisait.

_ Cal, arrête ça tout de suite.

_ Arrêter quoi ? _nia-t-il._

_ Tu sais très bien quoi.

_ Ok, j'arrête.

_ Que fais-tu dans mon bureau ?

_ Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles.

_ Je vais très bien merci. Quoi d'autre ?

_ Je voulais savoir comment tu vas, s'il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie dont tu aimerais me parler.

Gillian tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction. Mais où donc voulait-il en venir ?

_ Que voudrais-tu savoir exactement ?

_ Oh, je ne sais pas. Comment se passe ta vie sentimentale par exemple ?

Et voilà, il avait craché le morceau. Mais elle n'était pas prête de céder si facilement.

_ Sans plus, rien de bien intéressant à raconter. _Mentit-elle._

_ Ah ! C'est étrange. Une belle femme intelligente comme toi, ça ne devrait pas rester célibataire très longtemps.

Mais que savait-il au juste ? Était-il au courrant pour John ?

_ Ok Cal, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

_ Oh, trois fois rien. Juste qu'un mystérieux John Tays semble en pincer pour toi.

Gillian sentit la colère monter en elle. Mais de quel droit se permettait-il de se mêler dans sa vie privée ?

_ Cal ! Où as-tu encore fouillé ? Mon portable ? Mon ordinateur ? Les deux ?

_ Non, pas eu besoin. Il s'est présenter de lui-même. Oh ! J'ai du oublier de mentionner qu'il t'attend à la réception.

Gillian soupira de lassitude.

_ Effectivement tu as oublié de le mentionner.

_ Avant que tu ne files le retrouver. Je voudrais juste savoir…

Cal se racla la gorge et paru gêné.

_ … c'est sérieux entre vous ?

Gillian s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Que répondre ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

_ Je n'en sais rien, ça ne fait que trois semaines. John est beau, drôle, intelligent et surtout il est… simple.

_ Simple ? Du genre simplet ?

Gillian sourit légèrement.

_ Non Cal, du genre pas compliqué.

Cal avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie. Même si son associée n'était pas aussi douée que lui dans la détection de microexpressions, elle en savait assez pour le confondre.

Il devait avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, depuis longtemps. Il pouvait même dire qu'il était complètement amoureux d'elle. Mais ils étaient amis avant tout et il avait peur. Une peur justifiée pensa-t-il. S'ils se mettaient en couple et que cela ne fonctionnait pas, ils mettaient en péril leur partenariat et leur amitié. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre cela. Mais supporterait-il de la voir avec un autre homme ?

_ Et le compliqué c'est mal ?

_ Non, pas forcément. Mais le compliqué n'est pas simple.

_ Oui mais le simple c'est ennuyant. Le compliqué c'est l'aventure, la découverte, la passion…

_ … et la douleur. _Le coupa-t-elle._

Gillian avait parfaitement compris la métaphore.

Elle était attirée par le compliqué mais avait choisit le simple pour la sécurité.

_ Pas forcément. _Répondit-il._

_ Le compliqué c'est bien au début, se serait excitant. On est grisé par la nouveauté, l'interdit, la passion mais au final on se rend compte que le compliqué reste compliqué et que tout cela mène à la souffrance.

Cal ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il savait très bien qu'elle parlait de lui. Le compliqué c'était lui. Elle avait peur, tout comme lui.

_ Je comprends. _Lâcha-t-il finalement. _Si tu penses que c'est le simple qui te convient alors je n'ai aucune raison de te faire croire le contraire. Mais si jamais tu te rends compte que tu fais fausse route, eh bien… tu sais où trouver le compliqué.

Cal se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il l'entendit dans son dos.

_ Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ? Toi et moi je veux dire.

Cal se retourna afin de lui faire face et déclara :

_ Je ne sais pas Gillian. Ce dont je suis certain c'est que je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Mais si tu penses que ce John peut te rendre heureuse alors… fonces ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Il lui lança un dernier regard qui se voulait réconfortant avant de quitter son bureau.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé.

Si vous voulez lire le deuxième chapitre il faudra vous dirigez dans la catégorie M.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Une petite review svp? ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos comms, ça fait plaisir XD

Comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre NC-17 (c'est-à-dire interdit au moins de 18 ans), z'êtes prévenus ;-)

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Il était tard, très tard. Et Gillian se tenait devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Cal, hésitante. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? A cette heure ? Elle avait passé la soirée avec John. Ils avaient dîné dans un grand restaurant français, avait bu un dernier verre de vin chez elle et ils avaient finalement couché ensemble. John s'était endormi tout de suite après. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait réalisé. Elle ne voulait pas des bras de John autour d'elle mais de ceux de Cal. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui lui fasse l'amour, lui qui la mène jusqu'à l'orgasme. Elle voulait voir son visage lorsqu'elle se réveillerait le matin.

Elle n'avait pas prit de plaisir à coucher avec John ce soir. Elle avait pensé à Cal toute la soirée. Alors elle s'était extirpée des draps silencieusement et avait roulé jusque chez Cal. Et voilà où elle en était maintenant. Perdue dans ses pensées devant la porte de l'homme dont, elle le savait maintenant, elle était éperdument amoureuse. Elle l'aimait depuis le jour de leur rencontre mais le fait qu'ils étaient mariés chacun de leur côté les empêchait d'être ensemble. Elle avait enfoui ses sentiments au fond d'elle tellement longtemps que c'était difficile d'y faire face aujourd'hui. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'elle était divorcée et pourtant ils n'étaient toujours que des amis. L'habitude sans doute, ou la peur peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se trouvait sur son perron maintenant et elle avait l'intention de tirer les choses au clair.

Elle s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaisser. Il lui faisait à présent face, torse nu et en caleçon.

_ Entre ! Il fait un froid de canard dehors.

_ Mais comment savais-tu…

_ … que tu étais derrière la porte ? Les talons aiguilles ça fait un bruit d'enfer lorsque ça résonne sur les pavés. En plus j'étais réveillé alors…

_ Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir? _Lui demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui._

_ Non. _Lança-il simplement._ Je te sers un verre de whiskey ?

_ Volontiers. _Lui répondit-elle en prenant place sur une des chaises du bar._

Il lui tendit un verre et bu une gorgée du sien. Le silence régnait, chacun était perdu dans ses propres pensées. Ce fut Cal qui prit la parole le premier :

_ Je ne suis pas le compliqué.

_ Pardon ? _Le questionna-t-elle, surprise par cette déclaration._

_ Je ne suis pas le compliqué. _Répéta-t-il_. Je suis le juste.

_ Le juste ?

_ Oui, je veux dire… tu es mon juste donc je suis ton juste aussi. Le juste c'est la personne qu'on attend depuis toujours, la personne avec qui ont est bien, avec qui tout paraît… juste.

_ Tu es mon juste.

_ Ouais, Zoé était le compliqué, toutes ces filles d'un soir étaient le simple et toi tu es le juste.

_ Ok. _acquiesça-t-elle finalement._ Donc pour moi Alec était le compliqué, John est le simple et toi tu es le juste.

_ Exactement.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seul le bruit des glaçons qui cognaient contre les verres de whiskey venaient perturber cette sérénité.

_ J'ai couché avec John ce soir. _Lâcha-t-elle précipitamment_.

Cal sentit son cœur se serrer à cette déclaration et un goût amer envahit son œsophage.

_ Hmm. _Etait tout ce qu'il put répondre._

_ C'était… faux ! Je… j'imaginais ton visage à la place du sien et j'ai compris. C'est toi.

_ C'est moi le juste.

_ Oui c'est toi Cal.

Elle lui lança un timide sourire et ajouta :

_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est prêt ?

_ Ca fait 8 ans que j'attends ce moment Gillian. Alors oui, je suis prêt.

Il la fixait du regard à présent, tentant de lire ses pensées.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle releva la tête est croisa son regard, elle y lu de la joie. Une joie immense. Elle sourit, d'un sourire vrai.

_ Alors… toi et moi… on est un « nous » maintenant ?

_ Je crois qu'oui. _Lui répondit-elle._

Cal lui rendit son sourire, fit le tour de la table et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui. Il lui lança un dernier regard comme pour lui demander la permission de l'embrasser et lorsqu'il ne vit aucune résistance il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baiser était doux et lent, presque chaste. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et l'un comme l'autre appréhendaient ce moment d'intimité. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de retenue, Cal demanda l'accès à la bouche de Gillian en pressant gentiment sa langue contre ses lèvres. Elle l'accueillit immédiatement et leurs langues se touchèrent enfin. Chacun savourait le goût de l'autre. Puis la passion s'empara d'eux. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et Gillian gémit de plaisir dans la bouche de Cal. Ce dernier sourit de satisfaction et colla son bassin à celui de sa compagne ce qui eu pour effet de lui arracher un deuxième gémissement.

Ils se séparèrent finalement à contre cœur.

_ Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. _Déclara-t-il à bout de souffle._

_ Toutes les étapes ont déjà été passées Cal. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ça fait 8 ans qu'on se connaît.

_ Oui, mais ce changement de statut dans notre relation est tout frais. Je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Gillian lui lança un sourire coquin et passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre elle.

_ Crois-moi, tu ne me brusques pas du tout.

Elle déposa un simple baiser contre ses lèvres et se dirigea en direction de la chambre à coucher.

_ Ne me fais pas attendre. _Lui lança-t-elle_.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui répondit :

_ Compte sur moi chérie.

Cal termina son verre de whiskey d'une traite et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Il poussa lentement la porte et aperçu un fin rayon de lumière qui émanait de sa lampe de chevet. Ses yeux parcoururent furtivement la pièce du regard et s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la femme presque nue, étendue sur son lit.

Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus belle. Elle portait un soutient-gorge noir et un string assortit. La lumière jouait sur ses magnifiques courbes et dorait la surface de sa peau qui semblait si douce.

_ Whoo ! _Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler sur le moment. _

_ Je prends cela comme un compliment.

_ S'en est un, crois-moi. Tu es magnifique… non incroyable ! Les deux en fait.

Cal s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et parcourut doucement son dos du plat de la main. Gillian soupira de satisfaction. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et remonta gentiment jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et Cal en profita pour se placer au-dessus d'elle. Leur baiser était passionné, impatient. Petit à petit leurs soupirs devenaient haletants et leurs mains dansaient frénétiquement découvrant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau avec avidité. Cal sentit tout son sang migrer d'un seul coup en direction de son bas-ventre. Gillian sourit lorsque le membre tendu de son compagnon effleura sa cuisse. Elle se redressa et le poussa sur le côté afin de le chevaucher, elle défit sensuellement l'attache de son soutient-gorge qui tomba sur le torse nu de Cal. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent un peu plus à la vue de cette superbe poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Il caressa le ventre plat de sa compagne et remonta lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses tétons. Gillian se cambra sous la force du plaisir ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir Cal lorsque le pubis de la jeune femme entra en contact avec le sien. Il passa sa main dans son string et vint caresser son intimité. Elle était humide et chaude, prête à l'accueillir.

_ Oh Cal.

_ Tu aimes ça mon cœur ?

Gillian acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il lui ôta son string et inséra un doigt en elle, puis deux et commença un lent va-et-vient.

Il sentit qu'elle était sur le point de céder à un premier orgasme lorsque ses parois de serrèrent autour de ses doigts. Ses gémissements devinrent de longs râles de plaisir. Et elle atteignit l'orgasme et criant son nom.

Elle s'effondra à côté de lui et passa sa main dans son caleçon. Son membre était tendu à l'extrême, il était tellement excité qu'il en avait presque mal. Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir avec une autre femme auparavant, même pas avec Zoé. Gillian le rendait fou, il était complètement sous son charme.

Elle lui ôta rapidement son caleçon et s'agenouilla face à son intimité. Elle le prit dans sa bouche et commença un lent va-et-vient.

_ Oh mon dieu Gillian ! Si tu continues, je vais…

Elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle y vit de l'excitation bien sûr, mais aussi de la passion et ce qui semblait être de l'amour.

_ Prends-moi, maintenant !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Cal. Il la fit basculer sous lui et se présenta à l'entrée de son intimité, elle le guida en elle et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il la pénétra.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un adepte du missionnaire.

_ Je peux être adepte de ce que tu veux mon cœur. _Lui répondit-il entre deux gémissements._

Il lui souleva les hanches et changea d'angle ce qui eut pour effet de la faire crier de plaisir.

_ Oh oui, comme ça. Plus vite.

Cal lui obéit et accéléra le rythme. Lui-même était à deux doigts de se déverser en elle mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon, il voulait la voir céder au plaisir la première.

Leurs corps étaient trempés de sueur, la salle était remplie de leurs gémissement et une odeur de sexe flottait dans l'air.

_ Cal, je… je vais…

Cal donna un dernier coup de rein puissant et profond. Il sentit le corps de sa partenaire trembler sous le coup du plaisir et il la vit fermer les yeux et lancer la tête en arrière. Elle cria son nom pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et se laissa emporter par un violent orgasme qui parcouru tout son corps.

Cal la rejoignit tout de suite après dans une long râle de plaisir. Il se déversa en elle jusqu'à la dernière goutte et enfouit sa tête entre ses seins.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sans bouger, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Au bout d'un moment, Cal se retira d'elle à contre cœur et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il l'attira à lui et elle posa la tête contre son torse.

_ C'était…

_ Oh oui, ça l'était. _Lui répondit-elle en souriant._

Il lui sourit en retour et déposa un simple baiser contre ses lèvres.

_ Gillian je…

_ Moi aussi. _Le coupa-t-elle._

_ Mais laisses-moi au moins terminer ma phrase. _Déclara-t-il en riant._

Elle se tu et le laissa terminer :

_ Gillian… je… j'ai faim !

Elle parut choquée mais il s'empressa de rectifier :

_ Mais non… je t'aime !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Cal.

Il l'embrassa une dernière avant d'ajouter :

_ Bon, il est tard. On ferait mieux de dormir.

_ Hmmhmm.

Elle était entrain de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque tout d'un coup :

_ Merde John ! _Lança-t-elle en se redressant._

_ Euh non, moi c'est Cal. _Déclara-t-il et feignant d'être vexé._

_ Non, je veux dire… John est toujours chez moi, entrain de dormir, je suis partie après qu'on ait…

_ Oui, bah ça va. Pas besoin de me rappeler que tu as déjà couché avec un autre homme ce soir.

Elle se pencha vers lui et caressa sa joue.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'avec lui cela ne voulait rien dire. D'ailleurs c'est toi que j'ai choisit.

_ Mouais.

Gillian sourit face à la jalousie évidente de son compagnon.

_ Cal regardes-moi. _Cal releva les yeux vers elle._ C'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais ?

_ J'aurais quand même préféré que tu restes vierge jusqu'à notre mariage.

_ Tu es au courrant que j'ai déjà été mariée une fois ? Et que mon mariage avec Alec a été consommé?

_ Tu vas me faire la liste de tous les mecs avec lesquels tu as couché ?

_ Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça.

_ Combien ?

_ Cal ! _Râla-t-elle._ On peut en parler demain ? Il faut que j'aille parler à John.

_ Tu es sûre que ça ne peut pas aussi attendre demain ? _Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa hanche._

_ On est déjà demain Cal. Je… je n'ai pas été correcte envers lui ce soir… j'aimerais lui en parler.

_ Ok… mais promets-moi de ne pas retomber dans ses bras.

_ Je ne suis jamais tomber dans ses bras. D'ailleurs c'est dans les tiens que je suis ce soir, non ?

_ Hmmhmm. Bon allez, vas-y avant que je ne change d'avis. _Dit-il en soulevant les draps._

_ Merci.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement.

_ Reviens pour le petit déjeuner.

_ Promis. _Lui souffla-t-elle._

Elle s'extirpa des draps à contre cœurs et se rhabilla en silence. Il l'observait dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. Il la voyait ramasser ses sous-vêtements, elle était nue, elle était belle. Il sourit en repensant à toute cette soirée. Gillian devant sa porte, leur discussion à la cuisine et leur nuit d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Enfin… si, il pourrait être plus heureux si elle n'avait pas couché avec l'autre et si elle pouvait passer le reste de la nuit avec lui. Mais il y aurait plein d'autres fois, du moins il l'espérait.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, elle se retourna une dernière fois et murmura :

_ Je t'aime Cal.

Cal sourit et la regarda partir. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir dormir après cela.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout si c'est constructif…

Le troisième chapitre à venir tout bientôt alors restez dans les parages ;-)

Reviews please !


End file.
